User talk:DQueenie13
Hello, I see you are a new user here at the Bakugan Wiki. I'd just like to take the time to welcome you here to the site. Be sure to check out the Policies, so you don't end up breaking any rules. If you need anything, I ABCE2, THE HEAD CRAT, is (am) here. Cheer, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 03:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. This is a longer message than I give most, be happy. :P Rename Hey DQ, long time no see. How are you? Anyway, the BakuTaxtix page needs to be renamed to BakuTactix. I would but it's not letting me. I checked on abilities, pages and packaging and it's spelled BakuTactix. Thanks. EDIT: Nevermind, Rhivana handled it. Does death not come to us all? Is it not a certainty? I am, therefore, honoured to be doom's herald. To play some part in a being's inevitable end. 04:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good too, starting to find little to do in real life so I'm getting alot of time for wikis and stuff. Does death not come to us all? Is it not a certainty? I am, therefore, honoured to be doom's herald. To play some part in a being's inevitable end. 21:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice! I will make sure not to make any mistakes. I only wanted to edit a little bit. I'll make sure I read the policies.Magicalbakugan (talk) 04:29, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Magicalbakugan Re: Re: Video Alright, DQ. Safety and peace, brother. 20:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi, please help me, I don't known how change infobox parametres. EXAMPLE----------------------(First Appearance) ....................... I can't change First appearance. Please help. I am novice Cortik (talk) 07:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I am not ediditng any pages, I only need how change parametres on infoboxes. Klaus I edited the article because it's incorrect to use "Von" instead of "fon" in accord to spelling.Sensei Quilt (talk) 06:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, you can take the users out of the Wiki, but you can't take the Wiki out of the drama. Or something like that. :P BTW, the old RPW is looking at a revival. I stopped by yesterday and visited with some of the older users here. A lot has changed in the two years this place died. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:53, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, good times, good times...Judgment weapons...those were interesting. :But with the RPW, they're moving away from Bakugan, and just making it an all-around RP place. And that's where BatchDelete comes in handy! Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:07, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand, I mainly just hang around the chat, I don't really have much to say most times. But even if you could spare the time to pop in for a second, that be cool. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh dear. But on the other hand, everyone there seems pretty content now, so yeah. I hear the hamburgers are pretty good, you should bring us some sometime when you...can...oh...sorry... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I got it to go to a different place, as it was irrelevant to the Wiki. So what brings back around here again? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello there I may have not edited here before but, could I become a temporary admin to clear you broken and double links please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 14:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok, will do. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 14:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Reply No idea. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello, why did you put that fact back in in the Alice Gehabich section? It is biased. Sayuri-Lapis (talk) 23:00, May 15, 2015 (UTC)Sayuri-Lapis Reply Sadly, you are correct. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Headers The reason why I use those headers so titles of games, manga and anime can be seperated. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 18:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I see now. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 07:44, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Whoa You play Fire Emblem? wut? ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 22:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Sacred Stones was my first too (when I was little), though I still haven't beaten it. I've only ever beaten Shadow Dragon and Awakening. ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 03:56, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I know about randomizers. I've seen how fun they can be. :P ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 04:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Creating pages of Bakugan owned by characters I've just has an idea. Why don't we create Bakugan pages of Bakugan owned by characters. Example. Barodius' Phantom Dharak. The page of the Bakugan will still exist but by having pages on Bakugan owned by characters, it gives us space to put all the info of the Bakugan owned by a character into a page. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 09:20, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'll ask him. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 09:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for taking care of the vandalism in my absence. On a different note, I've noticed half of your user sub-pages are still under DinoQueen instead of DQueenie. Would you mind if I moved the remaining pages to fix it? Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 23:24, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the heads up. I wasn't able to take care of it at the time, but it looks like it's stopped, and I don't plan on adding any more fuel to the fire. If it does pick back up, they will receive warnings appropriately. Thanks again, Abce2|''Talk '' 21:44, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reply I'm sort of still thinking we don't need relationship pages, as I don't really see the point in them and, in my opinion, they would add unneeded clutter to pages. I'd like to hear what you think, though, since I really have never actually used relationship sections. Have you?/Were they a good thing? Abce2|''Talk '' 00:01, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for taking care of the Wiki. Don't really know why that happened. Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to be around during the month of January. I'm not going to be able to watch the Wiki then, I'll be out of town with only my phone, so I was wondering if you and DM would like to be temp admins and watch the place while I'm gone. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 00:37, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for accepting. I'll actually be gone only after the 12th, but I'd still like a couple sets of eyes being online for those 3-ish weeks. Welcome back to adminship. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:53, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Mylene "are we super sure it's supposed to be Farrow and not Pharaoh?" I have no idea. Wikipedia has "Pharaoh", but they have no source on her section, the myanimelist cast list can't be trust because they got their info from us, and I couldn't find her on IMDB. To be fair, we have had this for seven years. "02:40, September 30, 2010 BlazeCannon15 (Talk | contribs | block) moved page Mylene Pharaoh to Mylene Farrow (WOW And We have been not knowing this for 2 years. I recently found out her real last name pronouncing on TV captions so it is farrow not pharaoh" I'm going to try looking at a cached version of the Bakugan website to see if there's any promo material for her. Abce2|''Talk '' 00:34, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Sadly, I'm not sure I can use the Wayback machine, as it looks like they restructured their website between NV and GI. Abce2|''Talk '' 01:21, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::There's two pages, the landing page and the home page. I can get to the landing page just fine, it's Bakugan.com, but that's where the language select was when you first visited the domain, and since none the buttons work, I can't go anywhere. I found what might be the page you got to after you clicked a language, bakugan.com/index.php, but it's broken thanks to Flash. Unless someone remembers what the old url was for character pages, I can't really get anywhere on the site. Abce2|''Talk '' 01:34, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Sure, feel free to tweak things. With things like transferring to the new style of Infoboxes/tabs, just let me check them out as well before you push them live. I remember letting the automated program do a draft for the Bakugan infobox and things ended up all of the place. Not at the fault of the program, to be honest, our templates are a mess. Abce2|''Talk '' 02:18, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::It looks great so far, I just have a few things I'd like to ask if they can be tweaked. First off, is it possible to make the tabs look more like tabs? I didn't realize they were tabs until I clicked one by accident. Secondly, with the dropdown arrow on the Bakugan section, would it possible to remove it? It just doesn't really fit there and doesn't really do much. Regardless, the infobox looks great. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:11, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Cool. Yeah, Drago's (and probably all the other Dragonoid's) Infoboxes might need that dropdown arrow, with him having 500 evolutions. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:24, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :Feel free to put it in, it looks good so far. My own worry is that it might be too fat, but we'll see when it gets in an article. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:41, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Let's just see what 250px is like. I'm going to go bed, so I see the results tomorrow. Good night. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:50, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Could we try a middle ground, say 275px? It seems a little thin on 250px. Sorry for being picky on this. Also thanks for tying the infobox color to a parameter, that'll be handy. Abce2|''Talk '' 17:54, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::So far what I'm seeing on your Sandbox looks great. Is the Pyrus infobox supposed to have the same color tabs as Subterra though? Abce2|''Talk '' 20:27, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Useless italics etc. Yea sorry about that, I'm on a phone and that was an accident. Thanks for fixing it :) Bakuganman (talk) 20:55, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Quick question I only have five minutes right, so I'll get back to you on the tabs and infoboxes later, but quick question. What do you think, bullet points with a space after it or no? Like: "*" v. "* " I know it's a tiny thing, but I feel it should be standardized across the wiki, and that's something A2Bot can easily take care of. Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 22:42, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :So this is funny. Just tried testing a little thing, turns out there's the amount of spaces after an asterisk makes no different once it's out of wikitext. Whoops, I feel a bit silly. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:27, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Infobox discussion Consolidating discussions. Alright, cool, just keep me informed on things then. Everything is good so far. Abce2|''Talk '' 20:43, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :As for the tabs, I'm still considering if we even need them at all, instead just using a link to the image gallery. I'll take a look at other wikis to see what they use for that kind of thing. It just seems weird and kind of misleading in both situations if we: a, put a tab saying "Image Gallery" on a page that doesn't have one, or b, "don't put tabs on certain pages". Abce2|''Talk '' 20:46, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Not very important questions Hello,what does mean a Berucrat and a Chat Moderator of a Wikia? Your faithfuly. Power without strategy is nothing. 18:58, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for watching over the wiki while I was gone. I'm back now, but feel free to keep your admin rights. You're still a crat, so you can remove them if so wish. Abce2|''Talk '' 04:27, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you had any input on the card series template I've been working on before I get too far in. I have the smallest of problems where I can't decide if the card number should go first or the image of it. Abce2|''Talk '' 17:00, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant instead of the order being "Image, Name, Number, Color, Type", it would be "Number, Image, Name, Color, Type". Abce2|''Talk '' 17:54, January 28, 2017 (UTC) } Hey, which Wikis did you see the Category: } stuff? I'm wondering if I might need some special CSS or something similar to get it to recognize it properly. Abce2|''Talk '' 05:57, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :Ok. By changing the series parameter to }, that is on the template code, correct? Abce2|''Talk '' 18:10, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized what you said after I had left to get food. I can get A2Bot to go over the card articles and remove the extra parenthesizes. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:32, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Re:Legandairy soulders A2Bot has taken care of it. Abce2|''Talk '' 21:03, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Ey Would you have any objection to the discontinuing of "x resembles y" posts, except in exceptional case? It's really cheap trivia and it doesn't really add anything to the article in most cases, in my opinion. Abce2|''Talk '' 01:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll start removing ones I come across. As for the edits, I wonder if the video game universe should be considered an alternate universe from the show, unless there's evidence that they co-existed. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:05, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Whoops, sorry, I reread your message. Yeah, I don't think we should be merging these universes unless we have definite proof. Some of those edits, though, seem to be pure speculation. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks for doing that, by the way. Yeah, the video game articles do not need some fleshing out/organizing, but not in that way. Abce2|''Talk '' 03:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Reply The first issue is something I've been thinking about, or at least I'm aware of it. I was thinking about using a suffix, like BB or GI, but that was just the first idea I had. Do you have any ideas? For the other one, 1-6, I can take a look at it when I get back. Abce2|''Talk '' 22:55, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi, do you remember me? The Lukas Guida, now I am Ace Grit, in my new username and my new avatar. My old username was really in my full name ''Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, if you don't remember me, so I'll wanna apologize you for that thing that you say that is rude just because "these pages are for your own individual stories when changing what is on those pages as meaning that I don't care about what whoever author wants, or what they have in mind because I didn't know who made those pages, I at least know a little bit that I didn't exactly create them", is even annoying yes because the pages should just be for your own individual stories and not mine, forgive me, I was boring for doing something to you guys, very very BORING. I would send to you a message about just MY apology to the famous Brywarrior who wants to make alone his Bakugan series in his own Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki, I just wanted to edit Brywarrior's masterpiece that is Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights series like that, I was so silly who did it to Brywarrior's works, Brywarrior had the best idea to create his own Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki to make his work alone about Bakugan series, he had to block me because he doesn't want me making a mess to him, I am so repented of doing this to something, I'll never ever ever do that it to Brywarrior's series anymore, ANYMORE!!! I actually give up, this time I lost, I don't need the Brywarrior to anything, I can do it alone, but I've learned the lesson about "don't edit some people's page without their permission". As in your page in Bakugan Fanon Wiki, so see soon, but if you saw it before, so you don't need to see again if you don't want, and if you didn't, so see please. I it was offensive, so it was my silliness, I had no idea that it would be a rudeness about something like that, so I was even annoying doing to your page of something in this Fanon, thank you enev so, I don't want a trouble, okay? Sorry if it was so silly of my part, I was pesky, very pesky. And I was almost forgetting about Ventus Storm Skyress, Shun's Guardian Bakugan. So if she appears yes, and also if you would certainly not call her "his Guardian Bakugan" in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, so maybe she is just a minor Guardian Bakugan for using her in the episode 30, maybe she is just the former Guardian Bakugan of the same Shun Kazami when she is his common Bakugan beyond his current Guardian Bakugan, a second Guardian Bakugan named Ventus Master Ingram, maybe used alongside her, I know there! I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:29, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you even so, I have understood about Shun's Skyress! So, it's just like Tigrerra is Runo's former Guardian Bakugan and Gorem is Julie's former Guardian Bakugan, maybe you are right. Thanks for a fact about Skyress even so, did you read in up or not? If you didn't, so please read in the top that I was sending to you for the last time, but if you did, I hope that you've understood that I sent to you a message about a pardon, for a story of "it's rude because of something", I swear I didn't know, it was annoying of my part getting some pages that shouldn't be mine, so about some pages that some other person created that I shouldn't get pages that weren't mine anyway, I am so sorry, I know it was well done to me, so I am getting blocked due to Brywarrior by 50 years just because he doesn't suppose me in his Bakugan Fanfiction Wiki, if you doubt it, so please send to Brywarrior guy's Message Wall in this wiki, and also please send to him about my forgiveness by a boring thing that offended some people accidentally, it was an accident, I swear. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 14:48, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Is Lythirus alive or what?! But the same Lythirus is dead, he is considered the deceased Bakugan that he was Stoica's Guardian Bakugan, can I put as "deceased" or not? But for Stoica's Guardian Bakugan in the infobox, Lythirus died! I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 16:30, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Queenie Hey Queenie, could you possibly watch the Wiki for about 5 or 6 days? I'm going to be out of town starting this coming Wednesday, and ending the following Sunday. I've also asked DM, as usual, and it'd just be nice to have a couple pairs of eyes on this Wiki when I can't. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 21:21, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Cool, thank you. Abce2|''Talk '' 00:22, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks So, it would be as the same for the mistake of GamingFanatic one such as "not realizing various other pages that used Katakana symbols like that", now two things are fixed, the name of Runo and the death of Lythirus. Look: 1 - 'ルノ''' (Runo), Runo's Katakana Name, literally the same pronounce of the last name in the Japanese script, maybe Kanji version. 2 - Lythirus deceasing alongside his partner Stoica, both killed by Barodius and Dharak to win Dragonoid Colossus. Now do you understand, eh? I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 23:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) If you have no idea, so I'll show you it, if you wish, but you don't need to look at it if you don't want it. I understood, if you don't know yet, so it's just to look at the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/List_of_Bakugan_Battle_Brawlers_characters list of the characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers], so you'll know about it soon, someone helped me to discover a truth that I had no idea about, now you will know what is it. And about Serena and Nurzak, those pages about them are now also fixed. And about the Masquerade, just because he is Alice's counterpart, but doesn't mean that they are the same person or different people, so I am not sure that the Masquerade is Alice or not, but I presume that they are different characters, I guess that's because as of genders as of hair-types, so Alice is female with one different hair-type and Masquerade is male with other different hair-type, but he transforms himself into her when he keeps his mask out to be her, what an alter-ego, Masquerade is even Alice's counterpart, as well the Hal-G is Dr. Michael's counterpart. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 00:27, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks again Thanks for sending a message to me to see that truth about the Katakana names and/or nicknames, for an example Runo's name and Marucho's nickname, but Marucho's first name is Chouji, and don't I need to explain to you about fixing Lythirus page or Runo Misaki page? And also, are the Masquerade and the Alice the same person or the different people? I don't know yet that they are the same character or the different characters, but I just know that the Masquerade is the counterpart of Alice. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 09:56, July 13, 2017 (UTC) If Masquerade is just different of Alice, maybe he is just different of her as by their genders as by their hair-types. So, if Masquerade's age is just unknown to be different of Alice's age, since he using her body inside, so with his mask he transforms himself into her when stays without a mask, but staying with a mask so she transforms herself into him, I guess they are two different characters and not the same character. Imagine that in my own fan-fiction about Bakugan anime series that the new villain will free Masquerade from Alice inside, so the he will stay without her body, he and Hydranoid (being taken back from her by him) will be evil again after it, it's terrible, I guess he is presumed deceased after the defeat of Naga, and Hal-G is also presumed deceased, maybe alongside the same Masquerade. I guess it's very unknown that the Masquerade and the Hal-G are alive or dead, possibly they must be dead when they just disapeared due to Naga's death. And about the name of Runo and the nickname of Marucho, in Kanji symbols there are the last names of Runo and Marucho, the word 琉乃 (Runo) and the word 兆治 (Chōji) are the two last names that are used for the English version as just the "first names", as Chōji is Marucho's first name, so the Katakana names of Runo and of Marucho are, ルノ (Runo) pronounces equal to the last name, and マルチョ (Marucho) pronounces different of the last name, so Runo has no nickname as in the English version. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 11:33, July 13, 2017 (UTC) The GamingFanatic one may not have made a mistake about Runo's name, but he/she (the same GamingFanatic who has an avatar of Serena from "Pokémon" series) just erased the Katakana name by mistake and later put back that I put first. So, thank you even so for something about these names of various characters like that, including Julie Makimoto's Japanese name is actually Julie Hayward, whatever. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 12:28, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi again, it's me. The Lukas, now I am Ace Grit (Eesu Guriddo), as in my username as in my avatar. I think you didn't aswer me yet about Masquerade and Alice, are they the same person or the different people, eh?! I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 19:16, July 15, 2017 (UTC) So, it must mean that the Masquerade is different of the Alice, possibly. It must mean that the Masquerade is different of the Alice, in case of he being an entity residing within her because of his mask, imagine that the new villain from the new season for a fan-fiction freeing the Masquerade from the Alice who he is the entity that resides within, presumably he is alive since being freed by the same villain, to be used alongside Hydranoid to both return to evil terribly, but after working to Naga, their deceased former master, partnered with Hal-G, one entity residing within Dr. Michael, Alice's grandfather who is one human scientist, different of the deceased Vestal scientist of the Vexos known as Professor Clay, the deceased father of Spectra Phantom and his younger sister Mira Clay, it's a comparison with the Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z anime series, for a fan-fiction the Masquerade and the Hydranoid being villains again, and in the same Dragon Ball Z anime series the Vegeta is evil again when he becomes Majin Vegeta, but under Babidi's mind control, he is as possessed as brainwashed due to him, afterwards he is good again as he was good before, but after being evil for the first time, imagine if revive the Masquerade and the Hydranoid after they deceasing first, maybe one other villain who revives them just to evil, imagine their betrayal, so they are suddenly good again like Vegeta, it will be in the next season, maybe after the Jooj saga, imagine that after the defeat of Jooj the new villain will appear when reviving the deceased Masquerade and the deceased Hydranoid, two deceased guys who were killed, first Masquerade and Laserman kill the Hydranoid, and later both are killed by Vextoid under Apollione's orders, a punishment for the failure, as Hydranoid fails with Masquerade, he is killed by him and Laserman, and as the same Masquerade and the same Laserman fail with Apollione and Vextoid, they are killed by them, so the newest villain will be next to use the Masquerade and the Hydranoid as the minor antagonists, afterwards they will be the traitors to turn good again such as Vegeta, it will be a long story of Bakugan, mainly to be compared with Dragon Ball Z when saying about the evil past of the anti-hero who lacks his own heroic attribute, like a protagonist for the anime series, Vegeta is the protagonist from Dragon Ball Z, formerly an antagonist, and he just lacks his heroic attribute to himself and some other people, even as an egotist or not, sometimes he is just the lone one, he wants to be alone, and he continues with the goal to defeat Goku, the same objective that the Android 16 had since he was created to do this, even staying against the Cell, the other android, the monster who absorbs two other androids, first the Android 17, and second the Android 18, to acquire the "perfect-form", inspirations on me, the situations happening about the former villains becoming "villains again", it will be incredible, a comparison of Masquerade and Hydranoid with Vegeta, and also a comparison of Bakugan with Dragon Ball Z. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 10:29, July 16, 2017 (UTC)